Oh Alice my dear
by Meraiah-Writes
Summary: This is rated M for in later chapters but I hope you enjoy it reveiw! AliceXCheshire
1. Chapter 1

This was it.

She was going to die if she didn't move quickly.

Treading the ground as lightly as possibly she ran for cover. Her was beating radically threatening to explode in he chest cavity. Pushing pine branches out of her way as she ran, she could hear the thunderous paws approaching.

_I cannot out run_ _him_ She thought

Frantically looking about she took cover behind a mossy oak trunk. Panting sh looked down to see her black combat books covered in dirt while her sapphire dress was torn at the hems and splatter with blood. Glancing to her arm and wincing in pain. Three parallel scratches cascading blood marred her upper arm while bits of tissue and muscle was openly exposed.

Suddenly warm breath was on her shoulder burning the wounds even further. She dreaded to turn around the breath already smelling like rot and decay.

_Do not move_ she told herself. Rearing up on its hind legs the Bandersnatch gave a blood curdling roar that shook Alice's bones. Her heart went into her throat as she dashed away. She whimpered franticly as she pushed her way over fallen logs. She heard him right behind her and knew she could no longer run. Withdrawing the Vorpal blade she charged at the beast.

Ducking a furry paw with claws extended Alice stabbed the blade through the Bandersnatch's stomach. The animal roared in anger more than pain. Alice could feel her hair stand on end. She made another wild gab as the Bandersnatch threw her aside. She thumped to the ground her bones screaming in agony. The Bandersnatch towered over her spit and blood dripping from it's razor sharp teeth. It leaned in towards her to finish her off Its face was only inches from her body and she landed a mighty kick to its eye her boot digging into the jelly like substance. The Bandersnatch screamed in pain making to shred her with its claws when what looked like a purple rope wrapped around its throat pulling the beats neck impossibly tight. Long slender finger curled around the rope and gave one final harsh pull and the Bandersnatch collapsed dead.

"My dear Alice" A mischievous voice cooed "Haven't I taught you better?'


	2. Chapter 2

"My dear Alice" A mischievous voice cooed "Haven't I taught you better?'

"I was doing just fine by myself thankyou" Alice Scoffed she looked up and saw the slender torso of her rescuer. We was a tall man and his royal purple hair was side swept to cover one golden brown eye. He wore a black dress shirt that clung to his muscles and black jeans. Along with these he had a single golden hoop earring on the cat like ears popping out just over his glossy hair.

"Oh yes" The man said "I could see you doing oh so well on the ground splatter in blood among your torn dress with a snarling beast about to eat you" He said sarcastically "It's alright to say I'm your hero Alice" He raised his eyebrows mockingly and she shot him a glare as he helped her to her feet.

"Chesh, I don't need a hero. I never have" Cheshire gave an amused snort.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine today" He said as they began to walk amongst the forest.

"I should shove your tail down your throat" Alice remarked. She could see his features slide into a small grin and his purple tail curled a bit.

"That my dear" Cheshire replied coolly "Sounds like a terrible Idea" Alice and Cheshire relationship was mostly like this he was cocky and sly and she rebuked him every chance she had. If he was going to make life difficult for her, she would return the favor. All in all they enjoyed their battle of wits. Although, on very rare occasions they would confide in eachother. At the age of nine her parents and sister Lizzie where killed by a fire. Alice, poor Alice was spared. She thought of it as a curse more often than a blessing. She had come to Wonderland in tears Cheshire had never seen someone so broken. He, Hatter, and the March hare had looked after her. Over the years Alice began to wilt right infront of his very eyes.

As she changed wonderland did as well the Red kingdom had gone to war again and Hatter had run an asylum under the red queens spells and nearly killed March. The woods became gloomy again always looks as if it where in the moonlight. The citizens of wonderland became darker as well. Last year though, Alice had retuned in agony and slain the red queen. The kingdom now in ruins, They had to deicide where to move next.

Walking forward Cheshire looked to Alice. Her long black hair flowed down her back with loose strands around her porcelain face. He green eyes aimed ahead and her lips parted slighty when she took a breath. Her Royal blue dress torn but he apron was left somewhat intact. There where holes and snags all over her from fighting and running. Black and white stripped leggings where torn inside her black combat boots that thumped as she walked. Then he turned his attention to her necklace, a silver horse shoe he had given her for he sixteenth birthday, laced delicately on a ribbon that landed just above her cleavage. Cheshire, meanwhile had not been paying attention to his footing and stumbled slightly on a rock. Thankfully Alice didn't notice. He wouldn't hear the end of it if she had.

That's when he noticed her arm "Alice, come here" he said

"Why" she asked cautiously

"Your arm"

She had almost forgotten about the wound until she looked down and almost howled in pain. He walked to her slowly his eyes never leaving hers as he took her arm and pressed his lips softly to her exposed arm and let his tongue lap up the blood. Alice felt her pulse quicken. Cheshire had always made her nervous but she focused on the trees ahead. When he lifted his head the wound was scarring over and the pain had subsided.

"Come my dear, We're late for tea"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come my dear, We're late for tea"

They came apon a small house with a white fence. Steams of different teas filled the air wafting slowly to Alice's nose making her crave a good bit of tea. Cheshire opened the gate for her and gestured inside. Walking along the cobblestone path up to the house flowers sang and bread butterfly went about. There were trees dripping with white roses that sang symphonies of spring.

The front door already open, they both stepped inside the little house into what appeared to be a living room with blue carpeting and a worn white couch. There was clear class tea table that had a set of playing cards strewn about.

Alice and Cheshire walked the wooden floors into a small bedroom. "Why are we here Chesh? The tea is outside."

"My love, it is a tea party. You're not going like that" He gestured to her torn dress. Alice had forgotten about that. She often didn't pay mind to those things because her thoughts drifted elsewhere. Meanwhile, Cheshire was digging through a small oak wood closet. Finally he emerged with a sea green dress with capped sleeves just how she liked them. It looked a reasonable length but the top Alice was not so fond of. It look like fabricated sea shells that she knew she would fallout of if she moved quickly. Other than that the dress was beautiful it had shimmering gems from the pool of tears littered on the sleeves and skirt. Cheshire pulled out a sand pink apron shaped also, much like a seashell that had quite a curious bow.

Cheshire turned around and could hear Alice slip off her dress, leggings, and boots, He fought the urge to turn around. He heard more fabric rustling and assumed that she was putting on the new dress.

"Chesh" She said he felt his heart beat in every fiber of his body.

"Yes?'

"Could you Uh…Help me?"

_ Shit._

He sauntered over to where she had her back faced to him. Slowly he laced up the back of her dress taking in her pale skin and the small curve of her back. Oh how he wished to explore all of her and just feel her. Biting his lip with sharp teeth he finished lacing up the back and a hand drift to her shoulder. He skin was soft and warm. He dragged his fingertips down her back and began to tie on the apron.

Alice, through out all of this was holding her breath hoping he didnt see the flush coming to her face under his touch. She felt the aces of her apron tied and wondered why Cheshire had stilled.

"Cheshire?" she asked "Is everything alright?"

"Alice. That Bandersnatch today, what provoked it so much that it chased you?"

"I don't know what happens in its head"

"Really? Because if I recall correctly, The closest Bandersnatch clan is about fifty-six miles from here."

"Well one must have strayed"

Cheshire put his hand on her shoulders she could feel his warm breath ghosting over her neck sending shivers up her spine.

"Mmm. Sweet Alice. Why must you always go looking for trouble?"

She had finally had enough she turned to face his her green eyes pierced his very soul. "Beggin my pardon _cat _but when has it ever been your place to watch over me?" Cheshire looked down at her a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth and Alice wanted nothing more than to slap it away. The truth of the matter was infact, Alice needed danger to feel alive, to fill the void of her deceased family. She had no problem throwing herself in harms way and Cheshire knew that.

That's when she thought of Lizzie. Poor Lizzie. She felt he confidence crumble and backed away from Cheshire. He just stood there knowing what she was thinking and softened his gaze.

"Alice, I just want you to be safe" Her heart ached and she was on the brim of tears. No. She wouldn't do it. She was Alice Liddle. She felt no pain and she certainly would never open up to Cheshire.

"I am safe" she snapped "I know my place, I know what I have to do. I am not some mad woman running about killing everything I see."

Cheshire snorted at that and Alice had enough she threw herself at him and slammed him into the wall. He hissed and grabbed her waist trying to get free but she kept him in a firm hold her soft curves against the planes of is muscle. She drew up her fist and made to punch him but he caught her in his hand struggling to keep her arm down. For such a small girl she had a lot of rage and when she harnessed it, she was unstoppable. She shoved her knee into his and stomped on his foot. Cheshire grunted in pain. Finally regaining his strength he flipped them over so Alice was now pinned to the wall by her wrists. She spat at him and he managed to doge it but ended up with his head in the crook of her neck.

"Cheshire" She grunted "Get off. I'd prefer not to kill you" He smirked at that and in his cocky demeanor he looked into her eyes and stifled a laugh that made her blood boil with rage.

"You seem to forget who you're talking to Alice. Remember, I taught you everything you know" He grinned and his lips connected to her neck sending shivers down her spine. Dragging his lips up behind her ear and licking slowly around it she suppressed her urge to give in. "Do not take me for a fool my pet. Ive known you for years." He breathed into her ear making her spine arch into him. Rewarded with a low moan he feathered kisses around her neck to her collar bone. He released her hands and she tangled him in his dark purple hair. She was panting and want so much more. Suddenly she snapped back to reality. This was Cheshire the cunning cat that would go to hell and back to get what he wanted. She ducked underneath him and stood in the door frame composing herself.

"Wel" She said trying not to fumble her words "We should be going to the party" And with that she swept out of the room leaving Cheshire dazed, confused, and somewhat satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well" She said trying not to fumble her words "We should be going to the party" And with that she swept out of the room leaving Cheshire dazed, confused, and somewhat satisfied.

As Alice walked away from the bedroom she tried to regain her composure  
'What the fuck was that'  
Cheshire often teased her a lot but he had never kissed her anywhere but her forehead let alone lick her.  
'It's just a game to him' she thought ' it has to be'  
It was at that moment in time she realized he was not behind her. She exhaled thankfully but a small part of her was disappointed. She quickly dismissed the thought.  
She walked to the large patio door frame that was draped over with translucent white fabric that must have been spun by caterpillar. Pushing aside the curtain she found her self in the most beautiful garden ever. This was where she had closure as a child this is where she became the warrior she was.  
Willow trees littered the yard and ferns lined the path ways. Giant Lilies sang while a small creek burbled.

She heard the toots and chirps of tea post and followed the lines of delicious steam under a willow tree that had blue bells on its trunk. Next to the tree was a large table WIH at least fifteen seats but only three where occupied. Caterpillar sat on a red mushroom with white spots while puffing on his hookah pipe, March was inspecting a spoon closely although one eye seemed to cross while the other stayed focused left, then there was hatter. His long straight black hair fell to his shoulders grazing the top of his white suit that had randomly assorted black buckles. His hat was checkered white and black and was nearly two feet tall.  
"Alice!" Dormouse cried  
" Oh hello doormie I didn't see you there"  
" Aye he most indubitably fell asleep in his tea...POT." Said march  
"I don't think that's the word you're looking for March" hatter said, you could almost hear his smile in his voice.

Hatters purple eyes flicked to Alice. "Hello Alice" he said in a hushed tone of affection.  
"Hello hatter" she smiled as she sat down in between hatter and march and pored herself some tea.  
"Hhhhhhwaaaaahhhhttt newwss?" Caterpillar sighed smoke oozing from his mouth.  
"People are still getting rehabilitated since the ruin of d kingdom but I think we shall sustain" Alice replied. Caterpillar nodded his fat head once and returned to his pipe. Hatter was enjoying a biscuit and Mach was holding his ears down while his right eye twitched and he sand ring around the Rosey, meanwhile doormie lay flat on his stomach snoring away. This is how Alice like it peaceful with her mad friend.  
"Alice what happened to your arm?" Hatter asked "Those scars weren't there yesterday."  
"It's noth-"  
"Our lovely lady had a run in with a bandersnatch" Cheshire remarked slyly as he appeared out of thin air and sauntering to the table. This news was not so normal since the red kingdoms fall and no one was expecting it. Doormie immediately awoke, hatter stopped mid bite of his cookie, caterpillar choked on his hookah, and march pulled his ears tighter over his head while muttering of how this was outrageous.  
"Honestly guys, it wasn't that big of a deal its fine" Alice tried to sound convincing  
"HARDLY!" Screamed March  
"This is madness" hatter moaned and put his head in his hands  
"Unwise, stupid girl" Caterpillar mumbled  
" you could have died!" Exclaimed Doormie  
"I think she was set on that" Cheshire snarked. Alice gave him her most murderous glare.  
"AYE YOU SAY WHAT?" Yelled march  
"He said nothing" Alice sighed  
"Did he say you wanted to?" Hatter questioned  
"Oh goodness me" gasped doormie  
" RING AROUND THE ROSIE A POCKET FULL OF TEA BAGS" March scream/sang  
"Whyyyyyyyyy" caterpillar sighed. Y's made of smoke billowed from his mouth  
"She's quiet fond of fending for herself" Cheshire remarked. Alice almost growled.  
"Even if I needed help I wouldn't need it from you Cheshire" she snapped  
"I still have no idea why a raven is like a writing desk" hatter sighed sadly  
"Oh that's rich if I wasn't there you would have died" Cheshire said  
"I can take care of myself!" Alice shouted  
"Cruel rules measured by a ruler" hatter mumbled  
"You make no sense" March scoffed  
"Me?" Hatter chuckled "you're completely mad!"  
" You're all mad!" Doormie yelled.  
"The tell me why I found you bloodied on the ground?" Cheshire yelled  
Alice's head spun with all the people talking and the tea steam rising with caterpillars smoke.  
" I DONT NEED YOU" she screamed at Cheshire, and just like that silence fell among them.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheshire felt his heart drop yo his toes and shatter on the ground. Everyone sat there staring at him and Alice absolutely dumbfounded. Alice herself felt her heart skip a beat and a twinge of regret knotted in her stomach. No he needed to stop treating her like a child. Cheshire cleared his throat and then stood.  
"Well, my lady I suppose you're right." He said in an even tone.  
"Cheshire please sit back down" hatter sighed sadly  
"All we wanted was another tea party" March said as he looked to the ground.  
"Well, continue without me I have business to attended to. Good day" and with that he evaporated into him air.  
"Oh Alice you know we're all concerned about you." Hatter said.  
"I don't need to be treated like a child. I'm nineteen"  
"Concern knows no age my love" Hatter calmly remarked.

Meanwhile, Cheshire had apporated inside the house looking out the window. He had finally pushed the limit and he knew it but he was furious. She didn't need him? Fine. He knew he had loved her since day one but ignored those and now his rage boiled over. His claws extended as he swung his arm and shredded the wall. He didn't love her. He hated her. He hated he she made him feel how only she could outsmart him. He hated it all.

Tea time was over doormie had fallen asleep, march was hopping about watering flowers and caterpillars was laying back still puffing away.  
"Come alice" hatter said extending his gloved hand. She took it as he led her to the fairy garden and they sat on the edge of a sparkling fountain. A slight breeze was feathering her long black hair about her face. Hatter leaned in and brushed the strands away.  
"You don't need to tell me what happened but I have a feeling this is about Lizzie" he said. Alice nodded and curled into hatters torso as he put an arm around her "It's Albright Alice. It's ok."  
"I miss her so much"  
"I know" he stroked her hair. Cheshire watched from the window and sighed. Hatter was better for her.

Cheshire reached his tree back in the woods and flipped the branch lever opening the trunk showing his house. It was a decent sized tree with bedroom kitchen and a bathroom. Although the kitchen and bedroom where somewhat combine. He flopped on his bed an old mattress and a wooden frame that creaked slightly. Alice didnt love him. She didn't need him. He was just her guide. Her tutor nothing more. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

And was awoken hours later by a knock on the door.  
"Cheshire. I know you can hear me c'mon please we need to talk" Okay he thought you need a strong demeanor. Heading over to the door he pushed it open. Se was still in the aqua dress and her hair looked wind blown and her cheeks were flushed from the walk over. She looked beautiful.  
"What Alice?" He grumped  
She looked to the ground and then up to him strong and sure. " I wanted to apologize for what I sad earlier. I didn't mean what I said." He wanted o hold her so bad. To feel her heart against his beating in wild rhythm and her lips on his. But what was said was said and he would make sure it never happened again.  
"Is that all?"  
"Look if you want me to go spend the night at Hatters I can."  
" Mmm. I'm sure you two would enjoy getting cozy again." Alice was generally shocked. She blushed and she knew she was but didn't think anything of it.  
"What do you care?" She quipped  
"What do I care? What do I care!? Lords of the looking glass are you blind Alice!"  
"So that's what this is about. You'd rather me be myself than be happy with hatter?"  
"So you are with him?!"  
"NO"  
"Then why-"  
"SHUT UP CHESH JUST SHUT UP"  
"WHY DID YOU COME HERE ALICE?"  
"TO APOLOGIZE"  
"WELL YOU'RE DOING A FUCKTASTIC JOB"  
" I didn't mean what I said Chesh! I was upset"  
"No Alice. You're right. You're always right. Go. Go spend the night with hatter because I'm obviously nothing to you and you are NOTHING to me"  
Both of their hear where broken scarred and shattered beyond repair. Alice stood there. Frozen not even breathing she look so befuddled so utter,y speechless but her eyes had brimmed with fresh tears.  
"Alice-"  
"Fuck you cheshire. Fuck you." She breathed tears threatening to escape she backed out the door and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Cheshire stood dazed. What had he just done?  
He apporated outside looking around frantically. "Alice?!" He yelled "ALICE!"  
He heard a muffled sniffle and ran towards the sound. He found her about half a mile away from his house sitting next to the pool of tears dipping her feet in as the music fish swam about and some nibbled her toes. She had ripped the sleeved from her dress so now she had a strapless heart shaped top. Fresh tears fell into the pool and the fish lapped them up. He approached carefully.  
"Alice. I-I'm so sorry" Cheshire breathed. She didn't look at him. Her silent cries continued. He sat next to her on a rock and stared out over the moonlit pool. Dragon fireflies drew fire about them and the Lillies of the valleys sang hymns of sleep.  
"Alice..." She turned her head looking so vulnerable tear tracks like stained diamonds marked her cheeks.  
"Oh Alice." Cheshire felt his heart break all over again.  
She stood and he did as well her green irises staring into his gold ones. He could feel his desires overpowering his consciousness. He tilted her chin up  
"Alice Liddell I am in love with you" he whispered  
Her heart kept she wanted to sob to hold him to dance and sing all at once. All she did was rise up on her toes and press her lips against his. She felt him suck in a breath of surprise his eyes still wide but slowly they drifted closed. His hands wrapped around her waist while hers found there way to his neck. Their lips slowly worked together passion of ten years built together. This wasn't the gentleness she wanted she crashed her lips further to hers and pulled his hips to her by his belt loops. He whimpered around her lips and nipped at them abit. They stumbled backwards until her back was pressed against a tree and he trailed kisses down her chin, neck, cheeks, forehead, nose, and the sensitive spot behind her ear. Alice gasped and ran her fingers through his hair tugging slightly.  
"Cheshire" she whimpered "I love you" his heart screamed for her and his body ached for her. He pressed her harder to the tree and bit her neck softly while tracing her curves. He kissed down to her cleavage where her chest heaved with every breath she took. She grinned her hips to his roughly earning a low growl.  
"Alice" he whispered in her ear. Her name coming off his lips made electricity coursing through her veins. He grinded his hips on hers harshly almost howling with want. He slowly slipped his tail under her dress and slid her panties down. She ripped open his shirt and grazed her hands over his muscled skin toned and perfect. He had claw marks over his heart from fighting and Alice swooned in adoration. His tail coursed up her thighs and slowly massaged around her making her squirm in frustration. He grinned at her frustration and she she bit his lip which caused him to moan and shove his tail inside her. She moaned at the sensation and rocked her hips back and forth while her hands ghosted over his chest. His hands held her hips as he kissed her roughly. Alice reached down and popped open the buttons on his pants and slid them down as he unlaced her dress.  
Naked, they fell to the ground. The grass tickles Alice's back but then again Cheshires breath on her cheeks did as well.  
"I love you so much alice" he whispered. His hands went from her hips to her waist to her hips to her thighs. "You are so beautiful"  
She hissed on pain as he slowly entered her. Screaming for him over and over like prayer. "Chesh...Chesh...ugh. Cheshire..ohhhh"  
Her praises made him want to rip her open and claim her for himself but she was new to this so he stayed still letting her adjust. He kissed and bit her neck down to the hollow In between her breasts. He slipped his lips over her nipples and just as she stilled her breathing thinking he would do no more her sucked down brutally make her cry out and buck her hips. The shift of position made Cheshire purr and thrust a bit deeper while biting her nipple making her write underneath him. She was not going to be reduced to a whimpering virgin after all she and Cheshire always where competitive. She flipped them over and pushed herself down on him as the lay on his back she cried out in pain and delight and he bucked his hips in desperation. She slid him out of her agonizingly slow held his breath and then pushed back down full force sheathing him completely in her. She locked her eyes on his as she bounced up and down on him biting her lip and throwing her head back every now and then. He was trying so hard not to break but as she rode him faster her breasts bounced with each drop making him groan his hands came up and cupped them as she continued to ride him. Cheshire sat up and held her to him as they rocked on eachother. Hey could feel their pressure building up and lost all sense of control. Alice dug her nails into his back bouncing her hips ferociously. He sucked her earlobe nibbling a bit. They were slick with sweat and Cheshire had his iron grip on her hips guiding them up and down and grow,ing in satisfaction.  
"Alice. Alice darling. Yes yesss." Alice's mouth was open slightly as she rode him harder. She was screaming for him as he pushed her breasts to his chest feeling them slick with sweat.  
"Cheshire oh god." He felt her muscles contract around him as she was sent spiraling into white oblivion he body shuddered and convulsed around him making him come undone as he joined her in ecstasy.  
They fell back together on he dew strewn grass panting and heaving for air. She curled up onto him and covered them with her dress keeping them Ina warm cocoon. He kissed her forehead .  
"I will always love you" he whispered. Slowly they drifted to sleep

HOLY MOTHER OF SMUTT! I think I surprised myself there. I mean DAMN. Hahha hope you liked it lolololol


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Cheshire awoke in his bed with a jolt.  
What the bloody hell happened?  
Memories of last night flooded through him. He smiled to himself and looked around. No Alice in sight. Wait. They had fallen asleep on the grass by the pool of tears had they not? He looked down and was still in his black skinny jeans. He stretched his back and walked to the door expecting light to flood in but instead he saw it was still dark.  
You've got to be fucking kidding me.

_  
Meanwhile Alice was back at Hatters crying in the garden. She had the same dream as Cheshire and it made her sick. He would never love her. She was nothing to him.  
The grass swayed around her, comforting tendrils. The Lilies of the valley sang songs about how Alice was beautiful but still, her tears came. She stood from the ground her bare feet treading the dew strewn grass. She came to a halt under the willow tree where the tea table and chairs were still set about. She sat in her wooden chair that was patterned with red velvet with a heart shape back. Her head in her hands she let her silent tears fall.  
She was so stupid to open herself up for once. To think someone loved her. No one. No one could ever EVER love her.  
A silver glint on the table caught her eye, a lone knife was sitting about the tea pots and plates. Her mind whirled. Maybe. Just maybe she needed that sense of danger, of control.  
Her slender fingers wrapped around the hilt and brought it to her eye level. The pads of her fingers caressed the blade.  
She had nothing to lose.  
The silk of her dress glided up easily exposing her bare thighs to the cool air. Alice held her breath as she pressed the blade to her skin, her cries no one could hear ceased as she pulled the blade back snagging her skin, she pushed it the other way and felt a hot rush pick up her body and her senses screamed in pain as blood welled up on her thigh. She exhaled and repeated the process thrice over.

Cleaning the blade with the back of her apron she set it back apon the white clothed table. Finally at peace.  
She walked back to the fountain where Hatter had emerged from the house and was softly strumming an instrument that resembled a guitar while he hummed to the rhythm. Seeing Alice he set the instrument down and extended his arms.  
"He didn't listen then?" He asked as she soothed into the crook of his neck  
"It matters not"  
"Alice, whatever is happening do not lame yourself. You are an amazing person and stronger than anyone I know"  
Suddenly she heard a slight pop off in the distance and knew it was the sound of apparition.  
Cheshire.  
She would show him she didn't need him. As he turned the corner she pressed her lips softly to Hatters.

Author: Ohmigoodness Im a horrible person hehehe. You didn't think I'd make the story end that easy did you? In the real world happy endings take awhile, then again this is wonderland and you may just be surprised by what you find until next time


	8. Chapter 8

Cheshire sat in his tree as he pondered what had happened. He had pushed Alice away again. He needed to say sorry at least he needed to tell her how he felt he had held in for years and would wait no longer. He jumped down from a branch and gracefully landed on his feet with one hand grazing the leaf covered ground. Cheshire pulled his skin tight black button up down and rearranged his golden necklace that hung between his exposed chest muscles. Setting off towards hatters he apporated in hatters yard. The ferns had the blue light of the moon cast over them as they swayed in the breeze and tickled Cheshires tail. He heard voices coming from the back faerie garden and walk around the side of the house ready to confess and apologize ready to throw himself at Alice's feet. He knew what he wanted. Just as he turned the corner he felt his heart shatter, his blood boiled, his claws broke the skin of his palms, and he saw red.  
Alice was sitting near the fountain looking stunning in the moonlight that set off her skin like an angel, and this angel was in the arms of hatter working her lips together with his.  
Cheshire felt blood raise to his face that now was heated and furious. He turned, ready to disapparte and never come back when.  
"Cheshire?" Hatters voice called.  
WHAT Cheshire thought WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU DIM WITTED MAD MAN!?  
"Cheshire" hatter said again " what are you doing here?" Cheshire turned, his face impossibly calm as he smirked.  
"I can for a word with the lovely warrior of Wonderland but, I can see she's rather occupied with other matters of up most importance" he flashed his sharp teeth in a smile and turned to leave once more.  
"Oh no Chesh, don't worry I have the time" Alice said as she glided towards him. She tried to hide her triumph of being caught but failed miserably.  
" I'll just. Uh. Go." Hatter stumbled and he walked back inside. Alice turned to Cheshire.  
"Yes?" She quipped  
"Well that's not a very nice greeting at all" Cheshire jeered  
"I'm not to pleased with our lasts encounter"  
"Oh neither am I seeing as you lied to me about you and hatter" Alice felt herself turn red as Cheshire circled his prey  
"Did you really think I would care? Did you think I would object? But why Alice? Why would you think that? I made my intentions very clear last time we talked. I am your trainer, nothing more and the sooner you learn your place and how to defend it the better"  
Alice was in disbelief. It was true. He really didn't care. He circled back around her and locked his golden eyes with hers. She saw rage and hatred behind them and something else she couldn't name.  
" I am perfectly happy with Hatter" she replied "he's given me more than anyone else has to offer here anyways"  
Cheshire felt fury siege his body. "Oh dear Alice, I'm so sorry you feel that way. I'm sorry that I ever led you anywhere to succeed in your pointless tasks. I watched you fail to regain your sanity as wonderland crumbled before my very eyes and the only thing that could save it was a broken little girl still trapped in her past"  
No. Alice thought. Anything but that.  
She felt the sadness, the rage, the tears, the blood, the fire, the abuse. It all surged up inside her down to her palm that was centimeters away from Cheshires face as her caught her wrist once more. He slammed her wrist to her side and she winced in pain as her bone jutted into her fresh cuts. The cat seemed to notice this and released her wrist faster than he could run.  
"Cheshire, I would watch what I say if I were you. I could still very much outmatch you and if you don't keep your tail between your teeth so help me god I will slice it off and plant it there myself!"  
He started at her in utter confusion and disbelief. She shoved past him into the house ran to her room, and collapsed on the bed hoping to catch some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Welp. Cheshire thought. Fuck that then.  
He walked over to the fountain feeling cold alone. He closed his golden eyes trying to relax and forget but all he saw was her raven hair and emerald curled his tail around himself sighing disapproval as he let himself think of her soft skin and slowly, ever so slowly he fell asleep.

Pollution. Corruption. Liquid fire cascaded over he falls of wonderland.  
"Alice!" He heard himself scream "Run! Go now!" His vision slowly came into focus he was pushing alice ahead of him as embers fell from the sky. Fear screamed in every fiber of his body and yet, he did not know why. His sharp eyes caught the black pool before hers did and he threw her behind him as a Colossal Ruin emerged from the slim with a roar. Ice went through Cheshires veins. A razor that sounded drown by water sounded and an eye tea pot took its place next to a card guard struggling to get out of the ground. His fangs and claws extended Cheshire reaped towards the eye teapot shoving his claws into the source of power he ripped his claws repeatedly over the scarlet eye that kept it alive. As the teapot screamed (or what sounded like a scream) it bucked wildly trying to shake Cheshire but alas, the car was stronger. with a final screech it collapsed to dust. He turned to see alice fighting an ice shark and the card guard (the Colossal Ruin lay dead already) Alice was dodging the card guards staff and slashing madly at the ice shark as it raged towards Cheshire. He smirked, ready to kill. As the shark reached him he bounded over it and landed lightly on its back. He gripped its angler with one hand and with the other he dug his claws into the slimy flesh of the shark. Once again, his foe lay vanquished.  
"CHESHIRE"  
The scream rattled his bones and chilled him to his soul.  
Alice.  
He spun around to see a card guard looming over her his scepter dug in the inside of her elbow that was now covered in blood.  
"Alice!" He yelled rushing forward and then finding, he could go no further. It was as if there was glass separating them and he knew then, there was nothing he could do.  
"No! No! No! AHHH" he was in hysterics as he watched alice shriek and writhe in pain. His scepter lifted. Her scream echoed though out wonderland and the ground around her erupted with blood.  
She was white as a cloud her dress was now white splattered with enough gore to make Cheshire sick. Blood went up her arms all the way to her elbows and her eyes, her gorgeous green eyes were now red dripping with tears of scarlet. He watched her get up and slice through the guard with so much force the ground shook beneath him. She turned to look at him nothing but sorrow filled her bloody eyes and she turned the blade on herself.

He awoke with a hand over his mouth. It was warm and smooth he saw a curtain of black and two eyes green as the grass on a summer day infront of him.  
"Cheshire! Shut up! You'll make the red queen role over in her grave!"  
That voice. His heart sped up and he peered into the delicate face of Alice.  
"A-Alice" he breathed  
"Don't think I'm fine with this now you woke me up because you were saying my nam-"  
He crashed his lips to hers not caring of his vulnerability not caring if all of wonderland saw. He loved her and he didn't give two shits what anyone else said or did.  
Alice's eyes were still open in shock as his lips moved around hers his eyes shut and brows knitted together. He was breath taking she wound her fingers in his purple hair and pulled him closer to her. Cheshire was seeing stars, he was in his own wonderland with Alice. He pinned her to the ground and softly kissed up her neck making her shiver and arch her back. Breathing down her smooth skin she was trembling beneath him clutching fist fills of hair. She pulled him back up to her. Her heart hammered against his in an eternal beat.  
He looked into her yes and she looked to his. Neither spoke. Their breath was ragged as they stared unsure of what to say or do. Cheshire cupped her cheek in his hand and traced her jaw line. Alice could feel her heart ready to explode. He tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her passionately once more. Songs of crickets around them, the moon on their backs, they were both at peace.

...

For now.

Yay ok sorry it's been awhile anywho there will be more chapters haha yeah I'm so not done :)


End file.
